


Who Said Cupid Can't Be A Girl?

by royaldream



Series: Game On AUs [1]
Category: Game On - Fandom, Game On by Ezri Farnum
Genre: F/M, I'MSORRY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldream/pseuds/royaldream
Summary: I was going through my google docs and I found this and my therapist told me I should post it so here it is.I'm sorry.
Relationships: Rose/Collin, Rose/Z, Scarager/RoyalDream, Z/Aeron
Series: Game On AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832485





	Who Said Cupid Can't Be A Girl?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/gifts).



> I was going through my google docs and I found this and my therapist told me I should post it so here it is. 
> 
> I'm sorry.

@royaldream - Who said Cupid can’t be a girl?

@crimsoncurtain - This is a bad idea

@scarager - ????

@crimsoncurtain - This is a REALLY bad idea Rose

@scarweaver - !!!

@royaldream - @scarweaver EXACTLY

There were 2 things that Rosalie Cohes loved more than her husband. Her best friend Z, who didn’t really count as a thing so much as a person, and meddling in people’s love lives. Rose was a fan of happy endings, and would go to great lengths to make sure that she could watch people enjoy and live them out. Despite the fact that when it came to her own happy ending, it took quite a bit of coaxing from both Z, and the love of her life, Collin Cohes. 

Collin wasn’t bothered by either of these things taking precedence in Rose’s life. In fact, he found it endearing that his wife was such a romantic, and that she had such a friendship. So whenever Rose found a new cause, he helped. Running a gossip website directly linked to Curtai helped quite a bit. He had access to resources and contacts and could get information for Rose so that she didn’t have to get her hands dirty. 

One particular morning, Rose decided she’d had enough waiting around for Z to find her happy ending, and she was going to take things into her own hands. Aeron, also known as Star Weaver on the Curtai battlefield, had been on the Dream Team for weeks now, and although Rose wasn’t his biggest fan, she’d warmed up to him in the time after she had a big talk with Z about her insecurities when he’d joined the team. 

He was a swordsman with a lot of promise and was improving daily. He’d won BFD’s approval pretty quickly, and in Rose’s eyes, that meant a lot. Despite his participation in online “shipping” of Z and rival boys, her father—though not by blood—was protective of his daughters. It had taken him months to warm up to Collin, but once he did, he welcomed him as part of the family. To the Evanses, Curtai was a family game. It was how they bonded and became stronger together. Rose often joked that Collin should have taken her last name, but Collin Evans of the Crimson Curtain just didn’t have quite the same ring to it. 

Anyways, on this particular morning, Royal had had enough. Her best friend was utterly oblivious to the affections her new teammate had for her, and Rose was determined to bring Z into the light. So, she devised a plan, and it all started with a tweet. 

“Rose. No,” Her husband said when he got the notification of her newest social media post. As a gossip reporter, he had the entire Dream Team’s social media set up to notify him so he could keep on top of things. Most people weren’t even aware that he was married to a team member, though the rumor mill did circulate about the topic every so often. 

“Rose. Yes,” she replied, without looking up from her phone. “I have a plan babe! It’s about time Z and Aeron get together so they can live happily ever after!”

Her tone took on a dreamy tone towards the end, and Collin knew that he’d be assisting with this plan, despite his verbal and social media protests to come. He couldn’t deny her the happiness of meddling in a love life, it was her favorite thing. 

“Alright, run it by me and we’ll see what we can do darling,” he sighed, taking a seat next to her on the plush couch and turning on the holoscreen in front of them to watch the latest Curtai coverage while she talked. 

She went over every detail twice, leaving nothing out. When she was finished speaking, he stared at her, not shocked at all by the outlandish plan. His wife was very theatrical. 

“So, you’ll help me right?” She asked him, knowing the answer was already yes. He nodded, and she squealed in delight, standing up quickly and clapping her hands together. “Great! So meet me in the training room 20 minutes before we’re set to start. You know Z will already be there. I have some shopping to do!”

——

Collin took one look at his wife and laughed. She looked amazing, as always, but instead of her signature black with purple accents color scheme, she was dressed head to toe in pink. She wore pink athletic leggings with grey mesh stripes down the sides, and subtle pockets that he wouldn’t have otherwise noticed if it hadn’t been for her phone peeking out at the hip. Her tank top was what Z so cleverly called a “boob window” tank top, but the keyhole was replaced with a heart. Her hair was braided as usual in a single dutch braid pulled to the side and tossed over her left shoulder. 

“You look like Cupid,” he told her, grinning. 

“Well that’s what I was going for, so this is good news!” 

He handed her a quiver full of arrows, and a brand new bow that matched her outfit, and she jogged over to the main area where they trained, and began stretching alongside Z. She acted normal, chatting with her friend until Aeron, Jewel, and BFD arrived, and then the fun began. 

Aeron and Z were jumping the platforms, racing towards the mock crystal at the top that would stop the clock when they hit it. Jewel and BFD shouted encouragement and critique at them, and Royal did what she always did. She sniped. 

Royal’s favorite part about Curtai was taking people by surprise. She was their not-so-secret weapon. Being an archer was about subtlety. Something most people were shocked she was capable of being. During training however, her job was to be a distraction. BFD had drilled it into her from the very beginning. Make sure that Z can function in ANY situation. 

This made for a great advantage to her plan that day. Z made it to the top platform just seconds before Aeron. Rose was poised and ready to knock both of them off the platforms on the way down, and as soon as the opportunity struck, she let the arrows fly. 

“Ouch! What the fu-” Z started to shout, but her best friend interrupted her.

“Fudgecicles!” 

“Yes. That is absolutely what i meant to say,” Z deadpanned, and burst into laughter. “What the frick is this though? Is this heart shaped?”

Aeron froze as he stood from reaching down to pick up the heart shaped arrow, face flushing red. Suspicions confirmed, although they were written all over his face for weeks prior to this shenanigan. 

“Does this have something to do with your tweet?” Z asked, and Royal grinned. 

“It has something to do with you and Mr. Trayze over there, but that’s all I’m gonna say,” she sighed wistfully, and laughed as Aeron’s blush grew. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about,” he stammered. 

“Sure you don’t, Star Struck. But it’s alright, Cupid knows everything.” Rose said, then sauntered off towards her husband, humming loudly to the tune of “Here Comes The Bride”.


End file.
